


And Dream Of Sheep

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e02 Uskerty, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me be weak, let me sleep - and dream of sheep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Dream Of Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to _Uskerty_. The title is a reference to the namesake song by Kate Bush.

In the end she had no choice but to let Martin have it his way. She already felt guilty enough about not paying him, and she didn’t really have the heart to ask him to give up on his father’s signet ring.

The silly boy ought to start looking for a proper job as soon as possible, no matter that that would be the end of MJN Air. She’d always known they were doomed to fail anyway.

However, she simply refused to think about it tonight. Weariness washed over her at last, and she fell asleep.

And dreamt of sheep.


End file.
